Miss Mowing Blade
by DashSpaghetti
Summary: Corre, no pares y sigue, ella te persigue, está aquí para cobrar cuentas pasadas. No te confíes y tampoco debes confiar en nadie, todos aquí son sospechosos, ella ha utilizado el mejor disfraz y podrá engañar a quien sea, solo corre y no mires hacia atrás o todo estará perdido.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: Hola, aquí con un nuevo fanfic, esta vez un poco traumático (MUCHO). Pero me vale, a quien le guste bien y a quien no pues ni modo.**

 **Summary: Corre, no pares y sigue, ella te persigue, está aquí para cobrar cuentas pasadas. No te confíes y tampoco debes confiar en nadie, todos aquí son sospechosos, ella ha utilizado el mejor disfraz y podrá engañar a quien sea, solo corre y no mires hacia atrás o todo estará perdido.**

 **Disclaimer: MLP no es mío, solo algunos oc's de aquí.**

 **Advertencia: Este fic en su mayoría es gore, lo demás es misterio y suspenso, es su responsabilidad si lo lee y le da asco o alguna otra cosa.**

 **Nota: Disfruten n.n**

En los calabozos de Canterlot había una unicornio de color rosa pálido, cabellera negra con morado un poco descolorido y ojos rojo brillante, estaba atada de pies a cabeza con cadenas a prueba de magia, pero… ¿Cómo sabían los guardias que esa era la verdadera unicornio?, nadie iba a verla por el temor a ser sorprendido por algún truco. Claro, esa no era la verdadera Mowing Blade, era solamente un señuelo, el viejo truco del señuelo.

A lo lejos el unicornio pálido reía a carcajadas, espero por mucho este momento y no lo iba a desperdiciar más, no, cobraría los platos rotos pase lo que pase… ¡Sunny Rainbow pagara caro!

 ***En PonyVille***

-Sunny, llegaremos tarde.- Grito un pony de color verde claro y melena negra con frajas menta.

-Ya voy Sammy.- Dijo el unicornio de melena colorida.

Sammy De Gamer, un pony de tierra, era la mejor amiga de Sunny Rainbow, un unicornio de crin blanca, melena de colores y ojos azul cielo.

Las dos se dirigían a Sugar Cube Corner, el mejor lugar donde vendían los muffins más deliciosos que se podían probar, pero no solamente iban por los muffins, hoy era el cumpleaños de su amiga Ariadna Hooves y las demás estarían ahí para disfrutar este día junto a la cumpleañera. Al llegar casi todo estaba listo para la fiesta, las hermanas Starlight y Shining–se le cambio el nombre de Azuli- ayudaban en la decoración del techo y Mittens Trick Treat ayudaba en lo demás

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto?- Pregunto Starlight con evidente enojo.

-Nos faltaba traer esto.- Dice Sunny al sacar los regalos de su mochila.

-¿Están todos?- Shining revisa la mochila un poco nerviosa.

-Pues claro, no soy tan tonta chicas.- Dice en tono sarcástico.

-Ok, solo esperemos a que Ariadna llegue y después que empiece la fiesta.- Sonríe Sammy con alegría.

Al llegar Ariadna se llevó una gran sorpresa, nunca había tenido una fiesta de cumpleaños tan alegre, nunca en su vida. Comieron pastel, hicieron de las suyas el grupo de amigas, bailaron… Lo que siempre se hace en cualquier fiesta de cumpleaños hasta que terminaron cansadas, cada quien se fue por su lado.

 ***En la mañana siguiente***

Sunny se levantó como todos los días, con ganas de hacer cualquier cosa para completar su libro de aventuras. Fue hasta el centro de PonyVille por un poco de desayuno, traía unos cuantos bits así que debía aprovechar el momento porque siempre compraba cosas para su tienda de hechizos. Llego al centro y se encontró con una multitud que al parecer admiraba algo o alguien.

¡Pum!

Un resplandor que la cegó por unos segundos se hizo presente y los ponys que estaban alrededor se hicieron a un lado para dejar ver a ese alguien que llamo su atención de todos. Un unicornio color rosa con melena negra y mechones rosa claro estaba al centro… De pronto creyó haberla visto en un lugar, pero…

 ***Ayer en la tarde***

El unicornio pálido huía de Canterlot a toda velocidad, pero no podía pasar así como así en cualquier lugar, tenía que lanzarse un hechizo sobre sí misma para cambiar su apariencia. Pero primero debía encontrar con quien cambiar apariencia, claro… Su hermana Cotton Sweet, ella seria increíble para cambiar apariencias.

La unicornio se cubrió con una capa negra y se fue corriendo al pueblo donde vivía Cotton Sweet, al llegar a su casa toco la puerta, la otra unicornio abrió la puerta y se vio sorprendida por su hermana, la ato en una silla y luego le sonrió con maldad.

-Por fin nos vemos hermanita- La otra no le contesto.

\- ¡NO SEAS MAL EDUCADA!- La golpeo con su casco y Cotton por fin reacciono, estaba aterrada.

-Por favor, suéltame…- Suplica desesperadamente el unicornio rosa.

El otro solo se dedica a mirarla detenidamente sin hacer ningún ruido, Mowing quería hacer el hechizo de una vez, pero primero debía decir algo.

-Tú y nuestra hermanita pagaran- Sonríe con demencia, de pronto un aura rosa invade el cuerno de Mowing indicando que estaba por hacer el hechizo, Cotton solo se dedica a llorar desesperadamente, cuando Mowing lanza el hechizo sobre las dos hubo un destello y todo cambio…

Cotton ya no tenía su apariencia, tenía la de Mowing y la otra tenía la apariencia de Cotton, en ese momento los guardias de Celestia entraron y se llevaron a la verdadera Cotton con ellos.

-Yo no soy Mowing Blade, ella lo es- Señalaba con su casco a la verdadera Mowing.

-Si claro y yo soy la princesa Twilight Sparkle- Dijo sarcásticamente el guardia.

Mowing veía como se llevaban a su hermana a los calabozos de Canterlot, era la hora de poner en marcha su plan.

 ***En la mañana después***

-Cotton, por fin viniste a visitarme- Dijo Sunny Rainbow con alegría.

-Claro hermanita, vine por ti…-Sonríe falsamente Mowing, la nueva Cotton Sweet.

 **Espero que les guste este primer capítulo, no olviden darle follow, agregarla a favoritos y dejar review, es gratis:3**

 **#SammyAnteriormenteAssassinRegreso :3**


	2. Adiós

**Hola, soy Dashspaguetti!**

 **Estoy aqui solamente para avisarles que me mude a Wattpad. Ahi es donde actualmente publico mis historias.**

 **Si quieren pasarse por ahi son totalmente bienvenidos ^^**

 **Mi nombre de usuaria es Kyo_Noir**

 **Tambien podrán encontrarme en Amino, pero si quieren información de mi nombre de usuaria ah , se los daré por mensaje en Wattpad.**

 **Bien, me despido oficialmente, aunque seguiré entrando aqui, pero ya no para publicar historias :^]**

 **Tambien quiero avisarles que las historias de aqui las pasaré a Wattpad.**

 **Eso es todo!**

 **Fue un gusto conocerlos a todos ;u;**


End file.
